Cintaku Sedahsyat Attack Easy!
by RadnaRadno
Summary: Siapa pria paling ganteng seanime Naruto? AKU!   Siapa pria paling fenomenal seanime Naruto? AKU!  Siapa pria paling sial dalam hal bercinta seanime Naruto? err  SUMPAH DEH BUKAN AKU!  'A fic for AV! AC! AND'


Siapa pria paling ganteng seanime Naruto? AKU!  
>Siapa pria paling fenomenal seanime Naruto? AKU!<br>Siapa pria paling uptodate tentang FASHION seanime Naruto? AKU!  
>Siapa pria paling sial dalam hal bercinta seanime Naruto? err~ SUMPAH DEH BUKAN AKU!<p>

**Cintaku Sedahsyat Attack Easy!**

Disclaimer : Akatsuki dan seluruh karakter di fanfic ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Cintaku Sedahsyat Attack Easy! oleh RadnaRadno

Attack Easy adalah merk dagang milik KAO.

Peringatan : canon, humor kurang lucu, romance kurang, sedikit OoC, typo (nggak ada yg sempurna, 'kan?), pair tak TERDUGA! - CRACK PAIR!

Summary :  
>Siapa pria paling ganteng seanime Naruto? AKU!<br>Siapa pria paling fenomenal seanime Naruto? AKU!  
>Siapa pria paling uptodate tentang FASHION seanime Naruto? AKU!<br>Siapa pria paling sial dalam hal bercinta seanime Naruto? err~ SUMPAH DEH BUKAN AKU!  
>'<strong>A fic for AV! AC! AND!<strong>'

A/N :  
>hallo, ada yg ingat saya?<br>umm nggak ada? #pundung.  
>oke, mengikuti event dari grup 'Akatsuki bisa jadi Akatcuci', saya bangkit dari hiatus dan WB.<br>semoga anda berkenan dengan fic ini. saya hanya penulis yang berkarya dan anda adalah pembaca, tetap saya mengharap kritik, masukan, saran, ide dan mungkin pujian dari anda, jadi selamat membaca :)

**Cintaku Sedahsyat Attack Easy!**

"Halo semuanya!  
>Kalau kalian baca fic ini itu artinya kalian bakal memasuki dunia Zetsu, yang artinya dunia ini bakal ITEM PUTIH macem warna daleman-nya Deidara, ups! jadi bongkar aib nih.<br>Maksudnya bakal penuh dengan sudut pandang dan pikiran (mesum) Zetsu a.k.a AKU!  
>Iya, aku Zetsu.<br>Si ganteng nomer satu dari Kusagakure.  
>Kenapa? mau protes?<br>Kalian pada nggak tau wajahku yang sebenarnya sih..  
>Aslinya aku ini ganteng banget-nget-nget.<br>Yaah tapi itu dulu, sebelum aku ketumpahan cat lukisnya si Sai, bocah Konoha yang merangkap penari perut itu tuh!  
>Alhasil lihat deh badanku, separuh hitam, separuh putih.<br>Tapi sumpah deh demi cintaku padamu, aku ini padahal ganteng banget, seganteng Uchiha Sasuke.  
>Apa? Kalian masih nggak percaya?<br>Ya sudah terserah, tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau besok kalian berada didalam rumah masa depan.  
>Nggak paham dengan apa yang aku maksud? baguslah kalau begitu.<br>Oke sebagai intro, aku akan memperkenalkan diri aku yang tampan ini.  
>Kata orang, tak kenal maka tak sayang- iya 'kan?<br>Oke, namaku Zetsu.  
>Nama panjangku Zeeetsuuuuuuu- kenapa? maksa ya? SWT dah...<br>Aku kelahiran Kusagakure, tanggalnya? ya mana aku tahu, memangnya aku suster yang ngebantu emak ku melahirkan?  
>Eh, apa emak ku pernah ngelahirin aku ya?<br>Bukannya aku lahir dari tunas? atau cangkok? sepertinya dari rhizoma.  
>Alamatku- err~ dimana ya? eh leader Pein, alamat goa kita lengkapnya dimana ya?<br>Hmm minna, si Pein nggak jawab, berarti dia juga lupa.  
>Coba cari di Google Map deh, rempong amat dah!<br>Hobiku arisan dan cita-citaku jadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik.  
>Pengalaman paling mengesankan buatku adalah ketika aku diajak syuting film bareng Manda, yg judulnya 'Anaconda' itu.<br>Kata sutradara, aku jadi peran paling penting lho! Aku jadi peran yang namanya FI-GU-RAN! yap! figuran, keren banget nggak siih~  
>Ah minna, biarpun hidupku sepertinya berjalan asyik dan enjoy aja, tapi sebenarnya ada yang kurang dalam relung hatiku yang paling dalam.<br>Tahu kenapa? karena dilubuk hatiku yang paling dalam aku merindukan belaian seorang wanita- bukan.. bukan.. Orochimaru BUKAN wanita, dia tidak masuk hitungan!  
>Sebenarnya ada satu orang yang aku sukai...<br>Tapi aku malu mau ngomong...  
>Bantu aku ya, minna-san?"<p>

'KLIK!'

Terdengar bunyi remote yang menjalankan perintah untuk mematikan secara otomatis dua benda elektronik yang bernama televisi dan CD player.

"Jadi dia mengirimiku video ini?" tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut blonde pada wanita berambut hitam dihadapannya.  
>Wanita yang tengah menggendong babi tersebut mengangguk pasti, memberikan jawaban yang membuat wanita blonde tersebut cemberut kesal.<br>"Berani sekali dia!" bentak wanita blonde itu yang kemudian membuat wanita berambut hitam dan babinya kaku terdiam ditempat.  
>"Lalu bagaimana kak Tsunade?" tanya wanita berambut hitam itu.<br>"Tidak akan semudah itu dia bisa mendapatkan hatiku hahahaha.."

**Cintaku Sedahsyat Attack Easy!**

"Dia mencintaiku.."  
>"Dia tidak mencintaiku.."<br>"Dia mencintaiku.."  
>"Dia tidak mencintaiku.."<br>"Dia mencintaiku.."  
>"Dia tidak mencintaiku.."<br>"Dia mencintaiku.."  
>"Dia tidak mencintaiku.."<br>Terdengar suara hitungan hati sese- eh dua orang yang sedang menghitung nasib 'cinta'nya dengan hitungan gerigi pada venus fly trap yang menghiasi kepalanya.  
>"Tidak bisakah kau diam, bodoh!" teriak sekelompok orang bebarengan dari seluruh penjuru goa markas Nuke-nin nomer satu seanime Naruto, jreng.. jreng.. AKATSUKI!<br>"Ma-maaf.."  
>"Maaf," sahut dua hati menjadi satu yang tadi bertengkar masalah cinta.<br>"Zetsu-san sebenarnya apa masalahmu?" tanya sebuah suara lembut milik satu-satunya kaum hawa dalam organisasi Akatsuki.  
>"A-aku.."<br>"Zetsu-senpai kenapa?" tanya anggota Akatsuki bertopeng orange, Tobi.  
>"Paling-paling masalah cinta lagi," sahut sebuah suara milik anggota Akatsuki penganut Jashin satu-satunya, Hidan.<br>"Selalu masalah cinta yang dibicarakan oleh Zetsu-san, sebaiknya kau terima saja lamaran cinta dari putri malu yang kapan hari itu.." sahut suara berat milik Hoshikage Kisame.  
>"Beruntunglah aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hal bodoh macam cinta," sahut bendahara dan pengatur keuangan Akatsuki, Kakuzu.<br>"Hn." tentulah kalian tahu ciri khas siapa dengan gaya 'cool' itu, yap! Uchiha Itachi.  
>"Kenapa Zetsu selalu mempermasalahkan cinta, un?" tanya Deidara polos.<p>

"Karena dia tidak pernah merasakan cinta." sahut sebuah suara sengit milik manusia ter-oh-so imut se-Akatsuki, siapa lagi kalau bukan kang mas Sasori.  
>Kontan, kata-kata sengit Sasori tersebut langsung menusuk jantung hati Zetsu.<br>Zeze yang malang, sepertinya dia mau mewek, lihat VFT-nya hampir layu. Doaku menyertaimu Zeze!  
>"Sudah-sudah, jangan memojokkan Zetsu terus. Dia tidak salah kalau terus-terusan memikirkan tentang cinta, bukankah hidup ini indah bila kita sedang bercintaa~" sahut sang leader Akatsuki yang hobi ber-ehem-cinta.<br>Kontan semua menoleh kearah Pein sang leader.  
>'Tentu saja dia berkata begitu, dia kan mesum, (un)' pikir seluruh anggota Akatsuki.<br>"Zetsu-san, memangnya siapa wanita yang kali ini menjadi korban- eh menjadi pujaanmu?" tanya Konan.  
>"Di-dia.."<p>

**Flashback**

Konohagakure.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Zetsu putih kepada Zetsu hitam.  
>"Kau sendiri ingin makan apa?" tanya Zetsu hitam balik.<br>"Apapun yang penting mengenyangkan," sahut Zetsu putih.  
>"Bagaimana dengan babi panggang?" sahut Zetsu hitam.<br>"Boleh! itu kesukaanku, kau tahu sendiri kita jarang makan enak bila di markas.." jawab Zetsu putih penuh semangat.  
>"Tentu saja jarang makan enak, tengok bendahara Akatsuki dan program penghematannya hhh," keluh Zetsu hitam.<br>"Ngok ngook ngook.." pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba, yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga! tak disangka tak diduga, dihadapan Zetsu kini lewatlah sesosok babi mulus nan seksi berwarna merah jambu.  
>"Ngoookk," tanpa diduga babi cute itu berhenti dihadapan Zetsu.<br>"Pahanya mulus.."  
>"Perutnya gendut.."<br>"Ngook?"  
>"Serbuuu!" seru Zetsu.<br>'KLONTANG'  
>'JDUAR'<br>'NGIK-NGOOK'  
>'BRUAK'<br>'PYAR-PYAR'  
>'KUCH-KUCH HOTTA HAI'<p>

Terjadilah sebuah adegan kejar-kejaran mengharukan antara VFT berjalan dan babi kecil disepanjang jalan desa Konoha.  
>Oh so sweet! besok pasti bakal ada lagu, sepanjang jalan Konoha kita slalu kejar-kejaraaan..<br>"Dia tidak mau berhenti," ujar Zetsu hitam.  
>"Gunakan jutsu?" tawar Zetsu putih.<br>"Apa ada jutsu untuk menangkap babi?" tanya Zetsu hitam.  
>"Apa kau sudah tanya Masashi Kishimoto?" jawab Zetsu putih polos.<br>'BRUAK'  
>Dasar memang bukan rejeki, tiba-tiba Zetsu terjatuh karena menabrak sesuatu- eh atau seseorang dihadapannya?<br>"Siapa kau?" tanya sebuah suara wanita dewasa.  
>Perlahan kedua Zetsu membuka matanya.<br>Kaki ramping, cek!  
>Paha kecil, cek!<br>Pinggul bohai, cek!  
>Perut rata, cek!<br>Dada-ahem-big size, cek!  
>Leher jenjang, cek!<br>Bibir sensual, cek!  
>Mata jernih, cek!<br>Rambut blonde pucat, cek!  
>Kesimpulan: <strong>PERFECT<strong>!  
>Zetsu mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya.<br>'Ajegilee mimpi apa aku semalam nabrak bidadari cakep gini? apa Tuhan atau minim emaknya nggak nyari ya, kok dia bisa berkeliaran disini?' batin Zetsu.  
>"Hei kau! apa yang kau lihat, eh?" tegur wanita itu, yang kini dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh Zetsu bahwa dia sedang menggendong bayi- eh babi yang hendak disantap olehnya tadi!<br>Apa ini yang namanya jodoh?  
>Pasti ini scene adegan yang biasanya ada di sinetron-sinetron.<br>Kejar-tabrak-pandang-jatuh cinta-jadian-kawin~eh nikah!  
>Apa Zetsu lagi main sinetron 'Kejarlah Babiku, Dikau Kutangkap?'.<br>Perasaan dia nggak lagi syuting, kan anime Naruto lagi rehat, tuh buktinya kasetnya diulang-ulang melulu.  
>Bikin jadwal syutingnya diundur terus.<br>"K-kau siapa?" tanya Zetsu gugup.  
>Pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari bodi aduhai yang kini berada dihadapannya.<br>'Begini ya bodi perempuan itu, pantesan leader demen banget godain cewe-cewe dan beli hal-hal hentai!" batin Zetsu.  
>Hayo-hayo Zeze yaa nakal ya Zeze..<br>"Hei! kenapa kau diam? dan kenapa babiku ini terlihat ketakutan melihatmu?" tanya wanita itu lagi.  
>"..." Zetsu terdiam seribu bahasa.<br>"Hei jawab!" teriak wanita itu mulai tidak sabar.  
>"Mbak, ada kutil.." ujar Zetsu tanpa dosa.<br>'BRUAK'  
>Dan wanita yang ternyata Godaime Hokage itupun melayangkan tinju mautnya yang mengakibatkan VFT Zetsu tidak dapat terbuka selama 1 minggu.<p>

**End of Flashback**

"Jadi yang sedang kau sukai itu Godaime Hokage?" tanya Pein agak histeris.  
>Zetsu mengangguk.<br>"Pantas kau menyukainya, dia memang menggoda!" ujar Pein penuh semangat.  
>Tiba-tiba entah dirasakan atau tidak, terdapat aura membunuh yang sangat kental dari nona Konan.<br>"Ehem. Lalu bagaimana caranya agar Godaime itu jatuh cinta padaku?" tanya Zetsu penuh harapan.  
>"Bagaimana yaaa?" tanya para anggota Akatsuki bebarengan.<br>Bagaimanapun bentuknya Akatsuki, tapi mereka tetep punya solidaritas terhadap sesama anggota.  
>Contohnya seperti saat ini, mereka pun turut bingung dalam urusan cinta Zetsu, kompak men!<br>"Aha! aku ada ide!" sahut Kakuzu tiba-tiba.  
>Kontan semua menoleh pada Kakuzu.<br>"Bagaimana?" tanya Akatsukis bebarengan.

"Mudah!" jawab Kakuzu.

**Cintaku Sedahsyat Attack Easy!**

"Benar aku harus begini?" tanya Zetsu.  
>"Tentu saja!" ujar Kakuzu penuh semangat.<br>Kini Kakuzu dan Zetsu tengah berada di Konoha.  
>Dan karena Kakuzu yang memiliki ide maka dia-lah yang harus bertanggung jawab atas segala resiko yang akan diterima Zetsu nanti.<br>"Jadi aku harus begitu?" tanya Zetsu agak-ralat-sangat tidak yakin dengan ide Kakuzu.  
>"Tentu!" sahut Kakuzu.<br>Baik kini kita bisa melihat betapa tegangnya Zetsu yang akan melaksanakan rencana Kakuzu.  
>"A-aku tidak yakin.." ujar Zetsu putih agak ragu.<br>"Aku sangat tidak yakin," jawab Zetsu hitam.  
>"Percaya padaku! sekarang ayo pergi ke kantor Hokage!" bujuk Kakuzu.<br>"Ba-baik," jawab Zetsu.  
>Kini kedua Akatsuki itu mulai melangkahkan kaki disepanjang jalan Konoha menuju kantor Hokage.<br>Rasa gugup menyelimuti Zetsu.  
>Akankah rencana Kuzzy ini berhasil?<br>Lihat saja nanti..  
>'TOK TOK TOK'<br>Pintu kebesaran ruangan hokage diketuk dengan perlahan oleh seseorang.  
>"Masuk," sahut suara sang pemilik ruangan.<br>'KREEEKK'  
>Pintu itupun terbuka, dan kedua Akatsuki yang berbahagia mulai memasuki ruangan.<br>'SRIIT'  
>Tiba-tiba Zetsu membuka jubah kebesaran Akatsukinya, daaan..<br>Jeng.. jeng.. jeng.. jeng.. jeeeng..  
>"Kenapa hatiku cenat-cenut tiap ada kamu, selalu peluhku menetes tiap dekat kamu, mengapa salah tingkah tiap kau tatap aku, selalu tubuhku lunglai tiap kau bisikkan cintaaa huwooo.." Zetsu mulai berjoget ala boyband yang lagi ngetrend.<br>Diiringi musik ecek-ecek dari Kakuzu, Zetsu tampil sumper pede.  
>Good job boy!<br>Tapi sepertinya ada yang sedang mengernyitkan dahi menatap kelakuan konyol kedua Akatsuki itu.  
>"Kau sakit?" tanya pemilik ruangan itu, nona Tsunade sang Godaime hokage.<br>"Heh?" Zetsu kaget mendengar jawaban sang pujaan.  
>"Iya, kau sakit? dari keluhanmu tadi sepertinya kau sakit.." ujar Tsunade sembari beranjak dari meja hokage-nya.<br>Kontan Zetsu dan Kakuzu terdiam, tadi kan Zetsu menyanyi bukan mengeluh.  
>"Kemari, biar ku periksa kau. Sepertinya kau sakit, lihat wajahmu separuh pucat dan separuh putih seperti kue lapis..." ujar Tsunade sembari melangkah kearah Zetsu.<br>'Aduhai bodinya.. kaga nguatiin.." batin Zeze.  
>'BRUUUK'<br>Dan sang pejuang cinta kita tumbang, saudara-saudara!

**Cintaku Sedahsyat Attack Easy!**

"Kenapa pingsan disaat hoki kayak gitu sih, un?" tanya Deidara ketika dia mengompres dahi Zetsu dengan kain dan air hangat.  
>"Iya, sialan tuh Zetsu. Gara-gara dia dompetku kempet! kampret emang!" gerutu Kakuzu.<br>Lah apa hubungannya dompet Kakuzu sama pingsannya Zetsu?  
>Usut punya usut nih, pas Zetsu pingsan si Tsunade langsung ngasih pertolongan pertama buat Zetsu.<br>Nah, Tsunade kan medic-nin handal, otomatis biaya buat bayar pertolongan pertama itu juga 'handal' 'kan?  
>Cieehh si mpok Tsunade, udah tau nolongin orang teteep aja cari keuntungan!<br>Padahal pertolongan pertama cuma nyiramin pupuk urea ke Zetsu, ajegilee biayanya hampir cukup buat ngelunasin hutangnya Godaime hokage ntu ke rentenir judi!  
>Cakep-cakep matre juga ntu mpok Tsunade!<br>"Jadi.. apa kisah cintaku hanya seujung upil?" ratap Zetsu sedih.  
>"Tenang saja, serahkan urusan cintamu kali ini padaku!" ujar Hidan penuh semangat.<br>Akhirnya, bahagia ya Dan kedapetan peran dan dialog juga?

**Cintaku Sedahsyat Attack Easy!**

"Benarkah harus seperti ini?" tanya Zetsu agak ragu dengan ide Hidan kali ini.  
>"Percaya sama abang Hidan!" bujuk hidan penuh semangat.<br>Kali ini, rapi dengan jubah kebesaran Akatsuki yang agak terbuka sedikit di bagian dada, dan sebuah kitab ditangan, sang pejuang cinta kita hendak melangkah kedalam kantor sang Godaime hokage.  
>"Mau apa kau kemari? apa kau masih belum sembuh?" tanya Tsunade begitu melihat Zetsu dan Hidan memasuki ruangannya.<br>"A-aku.." Zetsu gugup setengah layu.  
>"Tenang Ze, ayo praktekkan apa yang sudah kau pelajari!" ujar Hidan penuh semangat.<br>"Are you sure?" tanya Zetsu kurang yakin.  
>"Sure!" yakin Hidan.<br>"Hhh," Zetsu menarik nafas.  
>Tsunade mengernyitkan dahi, Hidan optimis.<br>Ladies and gentlemen, mari kita simak apa yang akan diperbuat Zetsu...  
>Membuka kitab pemberian Hidan dan mulai,<br>"Salam Jashin bagi anda semua, kali ini saya akan memberikan beberapa petuah dari kitab Jashin yang baru saja diedit dan diamandemen oleh Jashin-sama sendiri. Menurut Jashin, manusia diciptakan berpasang-pasangan dalam hidupnya. Mereka terikat dalam satu kata yang paling sakral, yakni 'cinta'..." ujar Zetsu penuh semangat.  
>Tsunade memandang blo'on, dan Hidan memasang jempol 'like this yoo' pada Zetsu, gaspooll mas broo!<p>

Zetsu pun melanjutkan ceramahnya, "Maka dari itu setiap pria ataupun wanita yang merasa memiliki 'sesuatu' terhadap lawan jenis hendaknya menyampaikan perasaan tersebut secara langsung, agar kelak mereka bisa menemukan jalan untuk mendapatkan apa itu 'cinta'.." ujar Zeze berapi-api.  
>Hidan menangis haru, oh sungguh betapa indah ajaranmu Jashin-sama!<br>Lalu Zetsu meneruskan kalimatnya, "Maka dari itu sebagai manusia yang memiliki 'sesuatu' padamu, maka akan ku nyatakan hari ini kepadamu nona Tsunade, bahwa aku memiliki 'cinta' untukmu..." ujar Zetsu penuh kelembutan, aaaw so sweeett!  
>Sejenak Hidan menangis haru, akhirnya sohibnya tidak akan jomblo lagi!<br>Lalu mereka pun menunggu jawaban dari sang Godaime hokage.  
>Jujur, Tsunade tidak pernah se-shock ini.<br>Ditembak cinta dengan landasan religi? how sweet nggak sih? apa dia lagi disyuting buat acara 'Kupinang Kau Dengan Jashinilah'?  
>Tapi kayaknya dua orang ini bukan presenter reality show, maka dia memutuskan untuk memberi jawaban sesuai kata hatinya.<br>Zetsu harap-harap cemas.  
>Tsunade mulai membuka mulut dan berkata, "Memangnya kau manusia?"<br>JREP!  
>Sebuah kalimat yang mampu membuat VFT Zetsu tidak akan mekar di musim semi kali ini.<br>Benar apa kata Cu Pat Kai, 'beginilah cinta, deritanya tiada akhir!'.

**Cintaku Sedahsyat Attack Easy!**

"Sudah kubilang Jashin itu sesat, un!" ujar Deidara ketika untuk kesekian kalinya harus mengompres dahi Zetsu dengan kain dan air hangat.  
>"Hei jangan menjelek-jelekkan Jashin-sama, bodoh! lagipula Tsunade benar, apa Zetsu itu manusia,eh?" teriak Hidan.<br>Kontan yang disinggung langsung tersinggung dan mulai pundung.  
>"Sudah.. sudah.. kalau hal cinta memang harusnya dari awal diserahkan kepadaku!" ujar Kisame penuh semangat.<br>"Apa rencanamu Kisame-san?" tanya Zetsu lesu.  
>"Ada deh~" ujar Kisame genit sambil mengedipkan mata ke arah Akatsukis.<br>"Aaahh," yang dikedipin tepar semua.  
>Pandanganmu setajam Shamehada-mu Kisame!<p>

**Cintaku Sedahsyat Attack Easy!**

Ada yang pernah tau Men In Black?  
>Iya, pilem dengan tokoh dua orang pria necis berpakaian serba hitam plus kacamata hitam itu! keren kan?<br>Yaaah setelah membayangkan Will Smith dan partnernya yang keren itu, kini bayangkan Hoshikagi Kisame dan Zetsu seperti itu.  
>Unbelieveable banget kan?<br>Tapi itulah kenyataannya!  
>Kini, dihadapan Tsunade Senjuu, dua orang Nuke-nin idiot itu tengah berpose ala Rambo dengan senjata andalannya.<br>Weeh bukan Rambo ayamnya si 'Tuk Dalang di Upin-Ipin, tapi Rambo yang metal itu lho, yang tukang rombeng suka nyari besi baja dan metal.  
>"A-apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya Tsunade bingung dengan keanehan dua orang (bukan) manusia dihadapannya ini.<br>"Wanita biasanya suka pria yang membawa senjata besar!" ucap Kisame pede dengan men-cling-kan gigi-gigi tajamnya.  
>Tsunade menaikkan alis, 'apa maksudnya sih?' batin sang Godaime hokage.<br>"Maka dari itu, kali ini temanku Zetsu akan menunjukkan 'senjata' kebanggaannya, ayo Zetsu lakukan!" perintah Kisame.  
>Zetsu mengangguk, dan dengan slow motion dia mengacungkan tangan ke udara, setelah itu secepat kilat dia memegang celana hitamnya.<br>Eh mau apa Ze?  
>Tsunade makin bingung.<br>Kisame tersenyum.  
>Satu..<br>Zetsu melepas gesper celana hitamnya.  
>Dua..<br>'SRIIT'  
>Zetsu menarik sabuk hitamnya dari ban pinggang rampingnya.<br>Tiga..  
>Zetsu membuka kancing celana hitamnya dan mulai menarik resleting.<br>Empat..  
>Tsunade mulai merasakan panas disekujur tubuhnya, rasanya dia ingin berteriak bahwa fanfic ini ber-rate 'T'!<br>Lima..  
>Zetsu menurunkan celana hitam itu dan...<br>JENG JENG!  
>Kini dihadapan Tsunade Senjuu, terpampang dengan jelas senjata andalan sang Nuke-nin Kusagakure.<br>Oh-my-God!  
>Tidak pernah terlintas dalam benak Tsunade bahwa 'senjata' Zetsu begitu.. begitu.. begitu...<br>NORAK!  
>Dengan warna hitam dan pink yang menyatu, dengan ukuran yang sangat kekecilan, dengan- hayo! mikir apa? inget ini rate 'T'!<br>"I-itu 'senjata' andalanmu?" tanya Tsunade sambil begidik ngeri.  
>"I-iya.." ujar Zetsu malu-malu.<br>"Pergi kau bakaaaaaa!" teriakan sang Godaime hokage memekakan telinga seluruh warga Konoha, tak terkecuali Zetsu dan Kisame.  
>Hah, siapa suruh nunjukin senjata andalan buat nyatakan cinta?<p>

**Cintaku Sedahsyat Attack Easy!**

"Jadi Tsunade-sama nggak terima wajahnya terpampang di boxer hitamnya Zetsu, un?" tanya Deidara yang (lagi-lagi) harus mengompres dahi Zetsu yang lagi shock akut.  
>Niatannya dia ingin menunjukkan senjata andalannya berupa boxer hitam dengan wajah Tsunade sebagai motif plus gambar lope-lope dan tulisan 'i lope you' berwarna merah muda kesayangannya yang nggak pernah dicuci selama 3 minggu.<br>Heran kok ada senjata kayak gitu?  
>Saya juga heran.<br>Tapi wanginya terbukti ampuh kok buat mencegah Kakuzu yang mau nyopet dompet Zetsu!

Oke senjatanya aneh, tapi tiap orang punya senjata masing-masing 'kan?  
>Kali ini Zetsu tertunduk lesu.<br>Betapa bodohnya dia mengikuti saran Kisame yang mengharuskan dia menunjukkan senjata andalannya.  
>Kisame sih enak punya Shamehada, nah dia?<br>Kini dia harus putar otak lagi agar menemukan cara supaya Kakuzu nggak nyopet dompetnya lagi, karena tadi mau tidak mau boxer keramat itu harus dia buang karena itu adalah kenangan pahitnya bersama Tsunade.  
>Ooohhh... malangnya Zetsu!<p>

"Kalau sudah begini, biarkan aku yang membantumu.." ucap Sasori tenang.  
>"Caranya?" tanya para Akatsukis bebarengan.<br>"Biarkan si handsome dari Suna yang akan melakukan," ujar Sasori penuh percaya diri.  
>Apa? Akatsuki yang lain mau protes? Sasori emang handsome kok!<p>

**Cintaku Sedahsyat Attack Easy!**

"Racuuunn.. racuuun.. wanita racun dunia.. karena dia butakan semuaaaaa..."  
>Moto itulah yang kini tengah ditanamkan Sasori pada Zetsu.<br>Sebagai ahli racun nomer satu, menurutnya tidak ada racun paling mematikan selain wanita.  
>Andai Sasori tahu bahwa dia juga racun yang telah meracuni hatiku aw aw aw.<br>Zetsu pun mendalami tiap kata yang diucapkan Sasori.  
>Wanita. Racun. Dunia. Karena. Dia. Butakan. Semua.<br>Oke saving processing.  
>Loading otak Zetsu mulai tidak terlalu lemot karena androidnya sudah diinstal dari gingger bread menjadi ice cream.<br>Siap untuk tempur?  
>Oke kita ke TeKaPe.<p>

Tap tap tap.  
>Terdengar langkah kaki disepanjang lorong kantor hokage.<br>Kini, Sasori dan Zetsu berjalan mendekati kantor sang Godaime.  
>Sasori tak hentinya tersenyum dari balik Hiruko, dan Zetsu tak hentinya berkomat-kamit 'wanita racun dunia karena dia butakan semua'.<br>'KREEEK'  
>Pintu kebesaran ruangan hokage perlahan terbuka.<br>Masuklah dua orang anggota Akatsuki, Sasori dan Zetsu.  
>Tsunade untuk kesekian kalinya mengernyitkan dahi, 'mau apa mereka kemari lagi?' batinnya.<br>Kini Sasori menunggu diujung ruangan dan memperhatikan Zetsu.  
>Oke, dia tidak suka menunggu, tapi kali ini apa salahnya menunggu?<br>Lalu Zetsu mulai mempraktekkan hasil bergurunya pada Sasori.  
>Perlahan dia mendekati Tsunade.<br>Sasori mulai sedikit geram, 'lama' batinnya.  
>Sabar Sas! semua butuh proses.<br>Perlahan tapi pasti Zetsu mulai mendekat.  
>Tsunade hanya berdiri terpaku menatap Zetsu yang kini hanya beberapa langkah ke arahnya.<br>'Apa yang akan dia lakukan?' batin sang Godaime hokage.  
>Perlahan, Zetsu mengulurkan tangannya kedepan.<br>1 meter..  
>50 centimeter..<br>30 centimeter..  
>20 centimeter..<br>15 centimeter..  
>7 centimeter..<br>5 centimeter..  
>3 centimeter..<br>0,5 centimeter..  
>Dan, 'GYUUT' tiba-tiba jari-jari Zetsu menyentuh sesuatu yang empuk.<br>"Ehem!" sang Godaime hokage berdehem sangat keras dengan empat siku-siku terbentuk diwajah awet mudanya.  
>Wanita memang racun dunia, karena dia <strong>BUTAKAN<strong> semua.

**Cintaku Sedahsyat Attack Easy!**

"Jadi kali ini gagal lagi, un?" ujar Deidara yang (LAGI-LAGI) harus mengompres Zetsu, tapi kali ini SELURUH badan.  
>Bagaimana tidak? sang pejuang cinta kita telah dihajar habis-habisan karena tidak sengaja menyentuh ahem-dada-ahem milik sang Godaime hokage.<br>Tidak sengaja? tapi kok bisa pas?  
>Usut punya usut Zetsu menuruti ajaran Sasori yang megatakan wanita adalah racun dunia yang bisa membutakan pria, maka dari itu kemarin dia berpura-pura buta agar bisa mendekati sang Godaime dan menyatakan cinta dengan lancar.<br>Eeh tapi ternyata uluran tangan Zeze yang dimaksudkan untuk menyentuh wajah cantik sang hokage ternyata 'nakal' dengan main-main kearah yang lebih ahem-asik-ahem.  
>Dan jadilah kini Zetsu lebam dihajar sang hokage.<br>"Makanya kalau mau belajar urusan cinta, belajarlah pada ahlinya.." ujar mantan anggota Akatsuki yang kini menjadi tukang pel ompol Tobi di markas Akatsuki karena tunggakan hutangnya yang begitu banyak pada sang bendahara, Orochimaru.  
>"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Zetsu pada mantan partnernya itu.<br>"Serahkan semua padaku, bahkan Uchiha Sasuke saja bisa lengket padaku~" ujar Orochimaru genit.  
>"Hiii (,un)" semua Akatsukis begidik ngeri.<br>Pelet apa yang akan digunakan dukun bencong macam Orochimaru?  
>Berhasilkah? Semoga!<p>

**Cintaku Sedahsyat Attack Easy!**

"Tau nggak sih wanita itu paling suka sama pria yang bisa nyanyi!" ujar Orochimaru semangat.  
>Zetsu mengangguk.<br>"Nah sekarang kita masuk dan nanti tunjukkan suara emasmu pada Tsunade!" ujar Orochimaru.  
>Sekali lagi Zetsu mengangguk patuh.<br>'KREEEKK'  
>Untuk kesekian kalinya pintu kebesaran ruangan Hokage itu terbuka.<br>Dan, sang Godaime hokage hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.  
>Dia sudah menduga siapa yang akan masuk.<br>Manusia berbungkus VFT itu dan pasti dengan pasangan yang berbeda-beda ditiap kehadirannya.

"Haloo Tsunadeee~" sapa Orochimaru genit.  
>"Eh hei jeng Oro! lama nggak ketemu, awet muda aja niihh~" balas Tsunade.<br>Zetsu sweatdrop.  
>'Apa sannin-sannin legenda Konoha ini pada sakit jiwa ya?' batinnya.<br>Tiba-tiba Orochimaru menyikut Zetsu.  
>Sadar dengan tanda yang diberikan mantan parternya itu, Zetsu mulai membuka mulut, "Sadarkah kau, ku adalah waria, aku tak mungkin memulai.. Sadarkah kau, kau meLAYUkan diriku, aku tak mau menungguuu... Entah sampai kapaan ooh~ entah sampai kapaan.. hari ini ku akan~"<br>"STOP!" teriak Tsunade sembari menutup telinganya.  
>Kontan Zetsu menutup VFT-nya.<br>"Hei kau! buka VFT-mu! suara fals begitu menyanyi, membuat pengakuan kau adalah waria pula, pergi sana!" usir Tsunade.  
>"Hiks.. hiks.. adinda, apa sebegitukah kau membenci kakanda? baik, kanda akan pergi, tapi ijinkan kanda menyanyi satu lagu lagi.." ujar Zetsu.<br>Tsunade mendelik, tapi terlambat, sang pejuang cinta mulai mengeluarkan suara emasnya, "Separuh jiwaku.. banci... memang laki semua, tapi setengah wanita.. kau main~"  
>"PERGIIIII!" teriak sang Godaime Hokage yang disambut dengan lari no jutsu oleh Orochimaru dan Zetsu.<p>

**Cintaku Sedahsyat Attack Easy!**

"Hell no! jangan pernah lagi berguru sama Orochimaru, un!" teriak Deidara yang lagi-lagi harus mengompres Zetsu.  
>"Itu akibatnya kalau berguru pada waria, dia pasti ingin mengubahmu menjadi waria juga!" ujar Kisame yang disambut dengan anggukan setuju oleh para Akatsukis.<br>"Aku bingung," ujar Zetsu putih.  
>"Aku confuse," seloroh Zetsu hitam.<br>Yaah kita pun pasti merasa bingung dan lelah dengan seluruh hal yang terjadi dalam kehidupan cinta Zetsu yang malang, tapi sekali lagi kata Cu Pat Kai, beginilah cinta.. deritanya tiada akhir.  
>"Maafkan Tobi, senpai.. Tobi nggak bisa bantu.. Tobi anak baik, jadi nggak ngerti soal cinta-cintaan.." ujar Tobi polos.<br>Oke Tob, kita semua percaya kok!  
>Lagian aku juga nggak mau Zetsu kamu ajari buat mencari Sharingan level akhir demi menggaet cinta.<br>Apalagi kalau sampe bikin Zetsu and Tsunade married di dimensi Sharingan, beuh kaga kelar-kelar tuh kondangan! ntar jebol kocek saya harus nge-'angpao' pengantin melulu!  
>"Kali ini biarkan aku yang beraksi, un!" sahut Deidara senang.<br>Akatsukis hanya mengangguk pasrah, mau apalagi? semua hampir menyerah.

**Cintaku Sedahsyat Attack Easy!**

"Wanita itu suka dengan barang-barang luxurious..." ujar Deidara.  
>"Eh? contohnya?" tanya Zetsu bingung.<br>"Seperti ini, un.." ujar Dei-chan sambil menunjukkan beberapa barang lux-nya.  
>Seperti sabun LUX, jeLUX bali, beLUX kalimantan, dan LUX-LUX yang lain.<br>"Tapi, yang paling disukai yang seperti ini, un.." ujar Deidara sambil menunjukkan beberapa koleksi hasil gerabah elite buatannya.  
>"Ini buatanku sendiri, un. Guci cina asli buatanku yang berharga mahal, un. Bahkan Kakuzu pun ngiler ingin mencurinya, un." ujar Dei-chan bangga.<br>Zetsu pun mantuk-mantuk sembari terus memperhatikan kerajian tangan karya sang bishounen dari Iwa itu.  
>"Dan wanita akan sangat senang dan menghargai karya itu kalau bisa kau buat sendiri dengan tanganmu, un.." ujar Dei-chan lagi.<br>Zetsu tertunduk lesu, dia kan tidak punya tangan...  
>"Ups, maaf un, Dei lupa tangan Zetsu kan tidak ada, un. Tapi Zeze bisa gunakan VFT itu 'kan?" hibur Deidara.<br>Sepertinya Deidara benar, mungkin Tsunade akan menyukai kerajinan tangan yang mewah seperti buatan Deidara dan siapa tahu dia akan langsung diterima menjadi pacarnya.  
>Saran yang bagus, apa salahnya untuk dicoba?<p>

**Cintaku Sedahsyat Attack Easy!**

Saran yang baik adalah saran dari ahlinya.  
>Itulah yang harusnya di camkan baik-baik dalam hati Zetsu.<br>Tapi, saran dari Deidara itu benar, baik dan bagus.  
>Bibit, bebet, bobotnya juga terjamin.<br>Dan, hal itu jugalah yang kini membuat Zetsu percaya diri dalam hal menghadapi wanita.  
>Kini, berdiri dihadapan sang Godaime hokage, salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang diragukan kemanusiaannya,<br>Zetsu dan seorang bishounen blonde.  
>"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Tsunade sembari menyeruput teh hijau awet muda-nya.<br>"Ini.. untukmu.." ujar Zetsu sembari menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan kepada Tsunade.  
>Godaime Hokage tersekseh seangkatan Hokage Konoha itu menaikkan alis kanannya, 'apalagi ini?' batinnya.<br>Dengan agak ragu, dibukanya bungkusan itu.  
>'SREEK'<br>"..." hening.  
>Tidak ada yang berkomentar apapun begitu melihat karya Zetsu yang ehem-awfuulll-ehem itu.<br>Eh, SERIUS! karya Zeze emang dahsyat banget!  
>Tsunade membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya, 'how damn! ini cantik bangeet' batinnya.<br>Seumur-umur dia tidak pernah mendapat hadiah begitu indah, sebuah pahatan miniatur dirinya dari tanah liat yang begitu sempurna, mendetail, elegan, rapi dan luxurious!

Eh, serius hasilnya gitu? padahal Zeze bikinnya 'kan pake VFT bukan tangan?  
>Ah, Tuhan memang adil. Dibalik kekurangan seseorang, pasti ada kelebihan yang dimilikinya.<br>"Bagaimana?" tanya Zetsu ragu.  
>'Apa Tsunade tidak suka ya? dia sampai terdiam begitu..' batin Zetsu.<br>"Kau yang membuat ini sendiri?" tanya Tsunade agak ragu.  
>Zetsu mengangguk.<br>"Ini.. ini.. benar-benar indah dan sempurna! sebuah seni yang indah!" teriak Tsunade senang.  
>Sebuah senyum terkembang dibibir Zetsu, akhirnya...<br>"TUNGGU!" tiba-tiba Deidara angkat bicara setelah terdiam karena takjub dengan hasil karya Zetsu.  
>Kenapa Dei? mau sok sinetron dengan mengakui itu karyamu? aduuhh..<br>"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Zetsu dan Tsunade bebarengan. Cieehh mulai kompak nih!  
>"Kau salah Tsunade-sama! seni itu bukanlah kerajinan bodoh seperti itu, tapi seni itu adalah.. KATSUUUU, un!" teriak Deidara.<br>"TIDAAAAAAAKK," teriak Zetsu histeris.  
>'DHUAAAAR'.<br>Terlambat.

**Cintaku Sedahsyat Attack Easy!**

Jangan salahkan Deidara kalau dia mempertahankan filosofinya, seni adalah ledakan.  
>Dan jangan salahkan Tsunade pula kalau kali ini kedua Akatsukis itu pulang dengan gosong dan lebam.<br>"Kau tidak bilang pada Deidara dari awal.." ujar Konan lembut sembari mengompres luka Zetsu.  
>"Kupikir dia tidak akan melakukan itu.." lirih Zetsu putih.<br>"Salah dugaan." lirih Zetsu hitam.  
>"Hei jangan salahkan aku, un! kau sendiri yang menggunakan tanah liatku untuk membuat patung itu, un! sudah tahu tanah liatku mengandung bahan peledak, malah kau buat kerajinan tangan, kau bodoh, un! pantas Tsunade tidak mau denganmu!" teriak Deidara.<br>Hei, memang bukan salah Deidara sepenuhnya.  
>Zetzu-lah yang memutuskan untuk menggunakan tanah liat Deidara -yang ternyata mengandung bahan peledak- sebagai bahan kerajinan tangannya.<br>Karena menurut Zeze siapa tahu dengan menggunakan bahan yang telah disentuh sang master bisa sedikit menularkan keahlian padanya.  
>"Zetsu-san.. saranku sebagai wanita, cobalah untuk menjadi dirimu sendiri tanpa bantuan oranglain. Wanita akan sangat menghargai usaha pria yang dengan gigih memperjuangkan cinta," nasehat Konan pada Zetsu.<br>"Ah, sudahlah kali ini biar giliranku membantumu! sebagai leader aku akan membantumu dalam hal cinta!" teriak Pein penuh semangat.  
>Anggota Nuke-nin yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepala.<br>Ya bagaimanapun juga memang harusnya dari awal Pein-lah yang maju, karena dia pandai dalam hal wanita!  
>Anda yakin? saya juga tidak!<p>

**Cintaku Sedahsyat Attack Easy!**

"Ikuti saranku tadi dan dia akan jatuh bangun kepadamu!" bisik Pein pada Zetsu ketika mereka sampai didepan pintu kantor Hokage.  
>'KREEEEK'<br>Kesekian kalinya pintu itu dibuka oleh orang yang sama.  
>"Hhhh," Tsunade menghela nafas panjang begitu melihat VFT menjulang dari balik pintu.<br>"Hai," sapa Zetsu ramah.  
>"Halo nona cantik," sapa Pein.<br>"Hn." jawab Tsunade singkat.  
>"Tsunade?" panggil Zetsu.<br>"Ya?" jawab Tsunade.  
>"Kamu Godaime hokage ya?" tanya Zetsu.<br>'Sudah tahu pake nanya-nanya!' batin Tsunade, tapi toh dia membuka mulutnya,  
>"Ya, kenapa?" tanyanya balik.<br>"Karena kamu telah meng**GODA** hatiku~" ujar Zetsu genit.  
>BLUSH!<br>See? belajarlah dari sang ahli!  
>"Tsunade.." panggil Zetsu lagi.<br>"Wajah kamu awet muda, tapi lebih awet lagi cintaku padamu~" rayu Zetsu lagi.  
>Ahem! berbanggalah kau, Pein, anak didikmu SUKSES!<br>Yang dirayu kini semakin merah.  
>"Kamu tahu tidak bedanya kamu dengan hokage yang lain?" tanya Zetsu lagi.<br>"Ng- tidak," jawab Tsunade kikuk.  
>"Kalau hokage yang lain terkenal dengan membunuh musuh dengan kehebatan jutsu-jutsunya, kalau kamu terkenal membunuhku dengan cintamuuu~" ujar Zetsu.<br>"Hihihi," Tsunade terkekeh.  
>Well, kini abang Pein boleh berbangga hati!<br>"Tsunade.." panggil Zetsu lagi.  
>"Ya?" jawab Tsunade dengan wajah tersipu.<br>"Biarpun bunga bangkai wangi, tapi.. bau ketekmu lebih wangi lagi.." ujar Zetsu.  
>Kontan Pein langsung menoleh pada Zetsu, what the?<br>"Begitu, ya?" ujar Tsunade tenang.  
>"Iya, dan aku mencin-"<br>Tidak usah ditanyakan mengapa dialog Zetsu barusan terpotong, aku rasa kau tahu sendiri adegannya kan?

**Cintaku Sedahsyat Attack Easy!**

"Tinjuan Godaime hokage itu kuat sekali, un.."  
>"Tobi anak baik sampe ngeri.."<br>"Berdoalah pada Jashin-sama agar cepat sembuh.."  
>"Jangan-jangan tinjuannya beracun.."<br>"Aduh! tanpa senjata saja dia sehebat itu, bagaimana kalau dia punya senjata?"  
>"Hei jangan boros uang untuk biaya pengobatan, rawat dirumah saja!"<br>"Ekekekek si Tsunade bisa aja juga waria boo~"  
>"Tinjuannya menancap sampe ke ulu hatikuu~"<br>"Sudah kubilang, gunakan usahamu sendiri Zetsu-san.."  
>"Hn."<br>Kesepuluh temannya dari Akatsuki kini mengelilinginya dengan pandangan kasihan-sekali-kau.

Kesepuluh orang, minus Itachi yang sudah membantunya dalam hal percintaan.  
>Kesepuluh temannya yang sudah mengulurkan tangan demi membantunya menghadapi badai asmara yang kini melandanya.<br>Sepuluh uluran tangan, seperti dalam iklan sabun detergen yang akan membantu menuntaskan segala permasalahan noda yang membandel.  
>Sepuluh.<br>Tapi.. tunggu dulu! bukankah tadi dia menyebutkan minus Itachi!  
>Tanpa dia tidak akan lengkap sepuluh uluran tangan teman-temannya.<br>Apa mungkin karena itu 'noda membandel' dalam percintaannya tidak mau hilang?  
>Uchiha Itachi, kaulah harapan cinta Zetsu!<p>

"Kenapa cinta selalu jadi masalah?" akhirnya sang tuan muda Uchiha angkat suara.  
>Akhirnya mas! setelah sekian paragraf fansgirl mu menunggu, kamu berdialog juga!<br>"A-aku juga tidak tahu Itachi-san.. tapi memang susah sekali untuk mendapatkan hati Godaime itu..." lirih Zetsu.  
>"Aku akan mencoba membantu," ucap Itachi stay cool.<p>

**Cintaku Sedahsyat Attack Easy!**

Bagi seorang Uchiha Itachi tidak susah mendapatkan hati seorang wanita.  
>Wajah? ah nggak usah ditanya.<br>Harta? Uchiha mah hartanya sampe ganti tujuh Hokage tetep nggak bakal habis- lah emang Uchiha-nya tinggal 2 biji, pasti nggak bakal cepet habis, iya 'kan?  
>Ilmu pengetahuan dan perninjaan? Helooo siapa mantan ketua Anbu paling muda? siapa juga yang ngajarin Sasuke kalau 'kuda-kudaan' adalah pelajaran biologi paling dasar? don't know what i mean? syukurlah...<br>Pokoknya Uchiha Itachi itu SEMPURNA!

Nah sekarang giliran Zetsu.  
>Wajah? Tuhaaan, anak teka lagi belajar aljabar juga tau muka Zetsu itu kayak kue lemper gosong separoh, mana pake bungkus daun VFT lagi, nah fualaa this is it lemper bakar separuh hangus bungkus VFT ala chef Radna Quinn!<br>Harta? aduhai maaak kalau Zetsu punya duit, dia pasti nggak bakal dibungkus VFT.  
>Eh, pada nggak tau kegunaan VFT-nya Zetsu yang sebenernya 'kan?<br>Itu VFT sangat-amat berguna sebagai penutup dan pelindung kalau Zetsu lagi dikejar-kejar penagih hutang, multifungsi juga sebagai samaran mirip tumbuhan kalau dia lagi ketauan maling di warung teh Haku yang ada dipinggir hutan. Berarti Zetsu miskin? weeehh nggak tega saya bilangnya.. tapi emang iya!  
>Ilmu dan jurus perninjaan? Nggak usah ditanya lagi, siapa yang ngajarin Naruto kalau jeruk mengandung vitamin J dan Kisame mengandung vitamin K?<br>Ya Zetsu laaah, pinter 'kan?

Tapi kini ketiga hal, wajah-harta- dan ilmu itu tengah dipertaruhkan dihadapan Godaime hokage.  
>Sang terdakwa Zetsu dan pengacaranya, Uchiha Itachi tengah duduk ditengah ruangan sang hokage.<br>Zetsu gugup, Itachi calm down.  
>Zetsu nervous, Itachi kalem.<br>Zetsu salting, Itachi keep cooling.  
>Zetsu ngompol, Itachi yang ngepel- what the?<br>"Jadi maksudmu dia menyukaiku?" tanya Tsunade kepada Itachi sembari menunjuk Zetsu.  
>Itachi mengangguk pelan sambil memejamkan mata.<br>Zetsu mencuri lirikan kearah Itachi, 'sialan, ditinggal merem,' batin Zetsu.  
>"Jadi selama ini kau bertingkah bodoh hanya untuk merayuku?" tanya Tsunade gemas.<br>Zetsu mengangguk.  
>"Lalu?" tanya Tsunade.<br>"Aku sudah dibantu oleh kesepuluh teman-temanku yang rela mengorbankan diri mereka demi aku, dan kini dengan Itachi-san disampingku lengkap sudah pelajaran cinta yang aku dapat. Bahwa seharusnya sedari awal aku harus berusaha sendiri mendapatkan hatimu, memang aku membutuhkan teman-temanku tapi juga tidak membutuhkan pengorbanan mereka. Bisa kukatakan cintaku ini sedahsyat attack easy karena harus dengan bantuan sepuluh tangan dari teman-temanku aku baru bisa dan berani mengutarakan perasaanku padamu. Kini aku rasa noda-noda membandel dalam perjalanan cintaku sudah mulai luntur, dan aku harap keteguhan hatimu juga bisa luntur karena Tsunade Senjuu, aku mencintaimu.." ujar Zetsu pelan.  
>Aw so sweeeet!<br>Tsunade tertegun dengan pernyataan cinta Zetsu.  
>Ternyata, seorang kanibal dan Nuke-nin macam dia juga mempunyai sifat romantis yang tersembunyi.<br>Ternyata benar apa kata Shizune, 'jangan menilai orang hanya dari Venus Fly Trap-nya saja'.  
>Dan kini, sang Godaime hokage tersenyum.<br>"Boleh saja, asalkan kau bisa melewati ujian terakhir untuk mendapatkan hatiku.." jawab Tsunade sembari tersenyum licik.  
>"A-apa itu?" sahut Zetsu berdua gugup.<br>"Terimalah aku apa adanya.." ujar Tsunade.  
>Zetsu berdua kaget, begitu mudahnya ujian terakhir ini.<br>Begitu juga para Akatsukis yang sedaritadi nguping pembicaraan Zeze dan Tsunade.  
>"Benarkah? kau mau menerima aku apa adanya?" tanya Tsunade sekali lagi.<br>Zetsu mengangguk mantap!  
>Beginilah cinta, memang harus apa adanya!<br>"Termasuk jika aku... **WARIA**?" tanya Tsunade dengan intonasi suara yang tiba-tiba.. -eh meninggi?

Itachi yang sedaritadi merem ngebayangin bodi seksinya Anko Mitarashi tiba-tiba terbangun mendengar pernyataan sang Godaime hokage (Hayo Itachi yaa nakal yaa).  
>'Apa'an nih? ga' beres,' batin sang tuan muda Uchiha.<br>"HAH?" Zetsu hitam dan putih kaget massal.  
>Karena tiba-tiba sang Godaime hokage menyibakkan roknya dan memperlihatkan 'pagar betis' yang kokoh.<br>'BRUAAK'  
>Sekali lagi, dari dalam kantor hokage terdengar suara jatuhnya sang pejuang kita disertai para pendukungnya dari balik pintu kantor sang pujaan cinta.<br>"Ekekekek apa eike bilang, Tsunade emang waria 'kan?" kekeh sebuah suara yang pasti kita kenal.  
>Done! cerita perjuangan cinta Zetsu benar-benar sedahsyat attack easy!<br>Apa kubilang, benar kata **Cu Pat Kai** 'kan? **beginilah cinta, deritanya tiada akhir**...

**(: OWARI :)**

A/N : tertantang dengan challenge event dari Wisecchi dkk didalam grup fb 'Akatsuki bisa jadi Akatcuci' maka terciptalah fic abal ini.  
>oke, sense of humor saya lagi kacau. fic ini menurut saya SANGAT jauh dari kata lucu.<br>en, kenapa pilih pair Zetsu x Tsunade?  
>gatau pingin aja hehe #digolok.<p>

inspirasinya pun di dapat ketika ratna lagi nyuci baju pake attack easy hehehe :D  
>well, ada saran, kritik, mungkin pujian atau komentar?<br>sampaikan lewat kalimat ajaib di fanfiction, **REVIEEEW**~ un!

**terimakasih sudah membaca :)**

**-RadnaRadno-**


End file.
